


Like Glass

by kirabear98



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Free Verse, Freeform, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Poetry, its gay....there r metaphors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirabear98/pseuds/kirabear98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so easy to fall in love with you. Was it easy for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im a fucking idiot so im reposting this whoever left kudos or comments on the original ily

If I told you how beautiful you were, would you believe me? 

I know you would laugh in my face, eyes empty and smile perfectly constructed. I know you would tell me, Of course, what’s beautiful is, what's not is not, and I am. 

You are so beautiful, I would say, hands shaking as I offer you my heart in a glass bottle labeled SOLD. Your eyes look at me, my body, my hands, my heart. You do nothing. You walk away. I leave the bottle on the table for you. 

I want to know what you think, behind those empty eyes. Do you really believe me, when I say, I love you? When you are alone with nothing but your body and your thoughts of me, do you blush? Hiding behind a blanket to hide your embarrassment? Do you pick apart flowers, petals littering your bedroom floor? “He loves me,” you whisper into your palm, “He loves me not.” Do you steal my glass bottle heart off the table, holding it gently in your hands, smiling sweetly, only to return it when I awake? 

You are so beautiful, I utter, half asleep. You look at me, and I can see you for once, before you remember who you are. Before you remember that we are different and that this bed, is not our entire world, that this moment where only you and I exist, that two hearts thudding so terribly fast is not what makes the world spin. Oh but please, please, let's forget it, let me live in this world that is only you and me. I need it. I need you so desperately. I try to touch you, gently. You slip through my fingers. You always do.

I feel your eyes on my back. Tell me what you are aching to say, I can see it, even when you hide. I see you looking at my glass bottle heart on the table. When I look at you, you turn away. 

Our legs brush on the couch and I can feel my heart stutter pathetically. I feel like I found you on purpose. I could spend an eternity with you here. I wish I could relay this longing in my heart to mouth. I want to tell you just how utterly awake and alive I feel next to you. But it never comes out like I want it to. You treat me like a child who doesn’t understand their own heart. And maybe I don’t. All I can comprehend is my desire to stay with you.

You frustrate me. You are a hypocrite.

You are such a fucking liar...  
You are such a fucking liar...  
You are such a fucking liar...  
Why?  
Tell me, please.  
Tell me what you don't tell others.  
Tell me what you really think of me.  
Tell me what they did to you.  
Tell me the truth for once.

When you brush your hands through my hair what are you thinking? When our thighs rub together, does your heart stutter too? Am I making all of this up? What exactly am I to you? 

You tell me now isn’t the time, Shion. We are not meant to be. We have more important things to worry about. The harsh reality of your words forces a chill in my spine. But your words sting all the same. When is the right time for you?

You smashed my glass bottle heart. I hear crying. There is blood dripping down your arm. You clutch my arm too hard. I don't want you to go, I say. 

Kiss me hard. Don't fucking talk anymore.  
Press your hands against my sides and dig your nails into my hips. I want to be yours.

You can’t go. You are my world now. I can't breathe. 

You can yell at me all you want, call me a child, insult me, violate me, I don't care, just please don’t leave me. Not like this. 

I feel cold. 

You look like an angel in blur of light. 

My voice is raw and my throat burns. You are so beautiful, I whisper. When will you believe me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decided to write a companion piece to this from nezumis pov

You make it look so easy.  
You ask me “simple” questions expecting “simple” answers. It's a good thing I’m an actor. When you say things only found in tooth rotting romance novellas, it does not make my heart stutter. I threw my heart away years ago, little boy, and I won’t fall so easily. 

 

If only it were that simple. If only your idiocy ended there. You don’t know me at all yet you like to act like you do, reciting all your little observations like a professor at a lecture. I have not ever been to a school, but I can tell you that you would be the worst teacher. You could render the best pupil a failure in a semester and flunk an entire honors class.

 

When you whisper those disgustingly intimate words you can’t expect me to just, melt into your touch, wrap my arms around you, and kiss your soft lips, my fingers in your hair oh so effortlessly. How dare you put these thoughts in my head, you fucking asshole. 

 

You look at me, offer yourself to me, your fluttering heart in a perfect glass jar, and I could take it, it could be mine, it's labeled SOLD, for godsake. Do you accept returns? I’ve seemed to lost my receipt, you see I- Can I get my money back? Someone stole my credit card, I don’t remember making any such purchases. Sorry. 

 

How could you give your heart to someone like me? I can’t look at your pure eyes, the light you radiate is blinding. It's hard to look at your disappointment, especially hard to walk away.

 

I can think of you abstractly, in screenshots of my time with you. How your fingers twitch when you learn something new, how you lick your lips in thought or confusion, how you drag your hand across the spines of a long row of dusty books. I think about how easy it would be to let that distance between us grow small. Our backs are firmly pressed against each other each night. I dare not open my mouth about it. If I do, I’m already revealing too much. Do I want more or less of your touch? The outline of your glass bottle heart is visible even in the darkness, I see it pulsing with life.

 

I love you, and I can’t stand it. I can’t let you die. My words and my heart are in a constant battle, it's up to my body to decide.

 

I can’t do this anymore, I want you so badly.  
I can’t.  
I can’t.  
I can’t.  
I don’t have any of the answers.

 

My fists feel numb. I can only hear my sobbing as if it's coming from someone else. It’s your fucking fault you know, you did this.

 

One last time, I look at that glass bottle heart. I dare not look at that label, I dare not look in your eyes. 

 

I’ll make this quick, I promise you, love, like a bandaid. You will be okay. 

 

I am a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love to fucking die

**Author's Note:**

> if i made u cry leave a comment it fuels me


End file.
